warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Gauss/Patch History
*Added 2 new tips regarding Gauss' Abilities. *Improved visibility during Mach Rush and reduced camera shakes during longer jogs. Gauss Changes & Fixes: Passive: *Increased Shield regeneration speed buff from 80% to 120% max. *Increased Battery charge rate from moving by 25%. Going from 0% to 100% at full (unmodded) sprint now takes 20s vs 25s previously. *Battery will no longer drain during the Sanctuary Onslaught Zone teleport. *Gauss Spectres will start with 80% battery. *Fixed battery gain not taking vertical velocity into account. Mach Rush: *Now grants 1% Battery charge per enemy hit during the dash. *Increased Battery charge rate during continuous run by 33%. *Can now jump from ground while running (cannot jump in air) without cancelling the dash. *Added small synergy with Thermal Sunder; running through a bubble will add its damage to your dash and impact burst. *Fixed the ability screen showing "distance per energy" and unintentionally applying both Efficiency and Duration under the hood, resulting in Energy drain not matching the UI when you had Duration Mods. Changed Energy per meter stat into Energy per second: unmodded Energy drain remains the same, and while speed Mods previously increased Energy drain (more distance covered), they now no longer do. Thus, Energy drain will be either the same or better than before, never worse. Kinetic Plating: *Decreased Battery drain from damage by 33%. *While active, Melee weapon hits will grant a small amount of Battery charge. Thermal Sunder: *Increased bubble Duration from 4/6/8/10 to 6/9/12/15. *Increased minimum radius from 33% max to 50% max. *Split damage into two stats for Cold vs Heat. Increased damage for Heat mode by 2x. *Removed Blast damage stat, the Blast will use the damage of the mode you are applying (Cold or Heat) + the additional damage for cancelling the Status. *Blast Armor removal increased from 0-50% to 0-100%. *Blast Armor removal will now apply before the Blast damage is dealt, causing it to be more effective. Redline: *Increased Redline % gain rate by 33%. *Increased projectile seek chance from 33% to 50%. *Decreased passive Battery drain by 33%. General: *Added new sounds to Gauss when his Redline is filled and when it has been exceeded! *Fixed aimglide applying while holding aim with sword alone during Gauss Mach Rush, allowing you to become Zephyr. *Fixed jumping while using Gauss Mach Rush across water giving you no height, resulting in you getting wet. *Fixed Slash Status Effects dealing full damage to Gauss while Kinetic Plating is active. Status damage will be determined by current damage reduction at the time the Status occurs. *Toned down the brightness of Gauss’ Thermal Sunder Ability. *Gauss’ battery meter now builds when Reviving a teammate! *Fixed firing Exergis at the right time as Gauss’ Redline is activated causing you to be able to fire it continuously without needing to reload. *Fixed not being able to Gauss Mach Rush across the coolant in Orb Vallis Captura Scene. *Fixed Gauss Kinetic Plating not giving the minimum damage protection when his meter is completely empty. *Fixed a script error when casting Gauss’ Kinetic Plating ability. *Fixed your camera flipping upside down when achieving ludicrous Gauss Mach Rush speed with maxed Field of View. *Introduced. }} Category:Gauss